Lovely
by TheWritingFreak
Summary: Olivia is having issues about her dad coming home after being in jail for most of her life so she decides to express herself in one of the only ways she can- her music. Wen just happens to be close to comfort her. Slightly AU. Based off of the song Lovely by Sara Haze. For now a one-shot, may become multi-chap.


**Hey guys! I've read some great Lemonade Mouth fanfictions so I thought, 'Why don't I write one?' About a week later here it is.  
The events of this story don't necessarily go in order but it will all make sense in the end, I hope.  
I hope you enjoy :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth. Sad but very true.**

* * *

Olivia White inhaled and exhaled slowly as she moved into the yellow room filled with forgotten instruments, music and other miscellaneous objects. She had missed this place more than she had realized.  
At least until the sound of a toilet flushing sounded from overhead anyway. Some water dripped into the old rusty collecting bucket. Olivia made a face towards the ceiling that said, '_I guess some things never change._'  
Moving further into the room she noticed the skeleton that she had danced with during the first impromptu performance by the people who would become Lemonade Mouth (and the best friends she ever had.) The memories keep flooding in as she sees the half erased chalkboard, the white packing peanuts scattered on the floor and a brown cowboy hat thrown haphazardly on top of the piano.

Just the way they had left it.

Her gaze shifts back to the dull red piano and she beings moving around the clutter, twisting artfully around the bigger objects until she was in front of the piano keys.  
It calls to her in a pitiful voice, '_Play me! Play me!_' so she sits down on the creaky piano bench, resting her hands lightly on the yellowed looking keys and her feet on the pedals.  
For a moment she is stumped as to what to play but her eyes dull ever so slightly as she tests the keys. She has figured it out.  
The piano twangs because it is slightly out of tune but Olivia shrugs her shoulders almost self consciously admitting to herself that it wasn't great but it will do.  
She clears her throat gently and after a few notes on the piano, starts to sing.

**I don't wanna be her**  
**I just want to be little old me**  
**Shouldn't have to think**  
**Who am I suppose to be today**

**And what give you the right**  
**To tell me who I should be?**  
**Who gave you that right?**

Olivia found out soon after the grand opening of the music auditorium why her grandma had skirted around her saying as little as possible for the past few days.  
Her dad was coming out of jail in a couple of weeks.  
She had blanched and her grandma whispered in low tones how everything was going to be okay and that her son coming home wasn't going to change their relationship in the least bit before gripping one of Olivia's hands surprisingly tight with both her hands.  
Once the information sunk in Olivia didn't feel anything. Not angry, or ecstatic, or happy. Nothing. She thought to herself, "Is it normal to feel this way?"  
Sure she had written a letter to her dad for the first time in years about the most exciting events in her short eighteen years of life but did that make anything, or everything really, better? Of course not.  
When she was up in her room later that night she took her purple song notebook covered in hearts and 'Mrs. Wen Gifford' drawn carefully on the cover and sat criss crossed on her bed.  
In the dull light of of her lamp she scribbled the first couple of words of her new song.

**Cause I, I feel lovely**  
**Just the way that I am**  
**Yeah.**

**Yes I, I, I feel lovely**  
**The way that I am**

Olivia had been laughing, her arms thrown around Stella and Mo, as they walked in her houses' back door.  
"We're going to my room gram!" she yelled and proceeded to do just that.  
Gran came rushing out of the kitchen, to warn her but her warning died on her lips as she saw the scene unfolding.  
Olivia yelled at the tall man with dark hair, black leather jacket and ruggedly handsome face while Stella, in an unusually subdued fashion leaned to Mo's ear. Mo pulled back after hearing what Stella had to say and nodded frantically, her brown eyes wide.  
They mumbled a quick goodbye as they passed gram and gram gave them a sympathetic glance.  
After they left the room gram heard a sharp crack of a hand against a face. The next thing gram heard a lot of rapid '_thump thump thumps_' of shoes on the stairs and a loud "**_bang_**" of a door slamming shut.  
Gram looked at her son who was rubbing his now red cheek and he smiled weakly.

"Do you think she missed me?" he asked.

Gram couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure she did Chris just give her time. It's a lot to take in after all this time."  
He nodded understandingly and went back into his room, closing his door softly.

**I know you want the best**  
**Yeah only good things for me**  
**But you have to realize**  
**I can't be all these things you project on me**  
**Cause I'm beautiful to me**  
**Doesn't that mean a thing**

Chris crouches down in front of Olivia at nine years old. She is a little chubby and she wears a pink Demi Lovato t-shirt and a pair of white shorts.  
She seems shy and scared at the same time.

"Where are you going daddy?"

Chris sighed and took her hand. "Daddy did a bad thing sweetheart and I have to leave. But I'll be back soon, okay?"

Olivia nods, her eyes filling with tears. "I'll miss you!" she said, throwing herself at her father.

Chris was stunned for a moment then hugged her back as hard as her dared without hurting her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I'll miss you too. I love you 'Livy, don't forget that."

A long buzz fills the silence and two police officers come in, handcuffing Chris before each of them took one of his arms, leading him out of the room.  
A woman takes Olivia by the hand and takes her out of the room and into the lobby where her grandma is waiting.

**I, I feel lovely**  
**Just the way that I am**  
**Oh yeah.**

**Yes I feel lovely**  
**The way that I am**  
**Oh**

Olivia sits in the corner of the lunchroom reading a book she got from the library earlier that day.  
Her glasses are slipping down her nose and she pushes them up with her index finger unconsciously then flips a page while taking a bite of her apple.  
Loud voices are nearby and she glances up to see Ray and Scott hassling another freshman. She looks on nervously wanting to do something but thinking better of it.

Lucky for her a taller and older person steps up taking the freshman by the shoulder, pushing him back gently before getting up in Ray and Scott's faces.  
They converse in low, rumbles and Olivia can tell some threats were made because the bullies that make kids like Olivia and the random kid who just got picked on lives a living hell because they backed away with insincere "I'm sorrys'" on their lips.

"You okay Charlie?" the guy asks.

"I'm fine." the boy named Charlie says. "I'm glad you helped me out Tommy but now they're just gonna' pick on me even more."

"We'll see about that." Tommy said firmly and draped his arm over Charlie's shoulders, glaring at all the bullies giving him disgusted looks.

**I need that to be enough for you**  
**Need that to be enough for you**  
**Cause it's enough for me**  
**It's enough for me**

Olivia presses down on the keys a little harder, putting emphasis on the notes while closing her eyes and bobbing her head, really getting into the song.

**Am I suppose to give up everything I am**  
**Just to make you happy?**  
**I thought I was the one you**  
**Always wanted me to be**  
**It turns out I'm just little old me**

**I'm just little old me**  
**And that's fine by me**

**Cause I, I am lovely**  
**Just the way that I am**  
**Oh yeah**  
**Oh yes I am lovely**  
**The way that I am**  
**Oh**  
**Cause' I feel lovely**  
**Lovely. Hmmm...**

Olivia opens her eyes and sits in silence after the last note of the piano fades.  
A slow clap starts and Olivia jumps, sitting up straighter to see who it is.  
Leaning against the wall is Wen, his plaid shirt and blue jeans somehow making him seem cuter. Olivia blushes a deep red as she stammers and Wen gives a slight smirk before pushing off the wall and moving to sit on the piano bench.  
It squeaks in protest.

"You... y.. you weren't supposed to hear that Wen." Olivia says, her voice shaking slightly.

"Why not?" Wen asks leaning closer to Olivia.

"Because it's private that's why!" Olivia says and moves off the bench leaving the room of memories and Wen behind.  
She hears Wen calling after her but that just makes her go faster and soon she's running top speed through the school.  
Even though Olivia had a head start, Wen had longer legs so he caught up to her just after she threw open the school's front door. He grabbed her hand, twirling her around so she could look him in the face.  
Her eyes full of tears are the last thing he sees and the next thing you know she is sobbing into his jacket. He grips her tighter before easing them both down against the schools' outside wall.  
Who gives a crap about Brennigan.

Wens' lisp becomes slightly more prominent as he whispers in her ear how it's going to be okay. Olivia's cries become softer until they are non existent. She leans away from Wen wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You okay now?" Wen asked softly.

"Yeah." she said, her voice sounding slightly stuffy.

"That's good." he said and pushed Olivia's stray hairs from her face. "So, are you going to tell me what went on with this whole ordeal?" he asked, waving one hand by his head.

"... um," Olivia said, scratching the back of her head nervously, "It was about my dad. You know that he was in prison and he was recently released- 'course you probably heard that through the rumor mill but yeah... he wants me to be like my mom but I'm just not going to be like her."

"I know you never knew your mom, trust me, I remember our fight but what was she like? Did your dad tell you?"

"Dad called her Energizer as in the Energizer Bunny. She was on the cheerleader squad, she was pretty, she couldn't sing worth crap- I guess that I didn't get my talent from her and just... not me."

"Olivia," Wen said, putting his hand under her chin to get her to look at him. "You may not be like your mom- trust me I would know." he said pointing to himself.

Olivia laughed and Wen continued. "But you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You're beautiful, you sing like an angel and you may not be a ditsy cheerleader at Mesa High but I find your shyness charming and adorable. You are perfect. Plus, I like it when you smile."

Olivia smiled at Wen. "Thank you Wen."

Wen blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. "Hey Olivia... I um- I really like you." he paused. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Olivia smiled and leaned towards Wen ever so slowly. Wen realized what she was doing and leaned in as well.  
Their lips met and Wen put his hand on the side of Olivia's face and Olivia did the same to Wen.

They broke apart when they could breath no more.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

Olivia gave a breathless laugh, "Of course you idiot."

* * *

**Review?... Maybe? Please?  
Oh, and the comment about ditsy cheerleaders isn't meant to offend anyone. Sorry if you guys took it that way.**


End file.
